


Dec the Halls

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey asks for help with decorating and gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amortortuga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amortortuga).



December had arrived which meant that as far as Mikey was concerned it was Christmas time. If he could he would have the lair all decorated in holly and mistletoe all year round if he could get his family to put up with it. With enough whining over the years he had gotten them to agree that he could start decorating as soon as December arrived but not before.

So far he had gotten some greenery hung up in the doorways and a few other small knickknacks scattered around the living room. Now he wanted to put up the colored lights but that was a two person job. The decision now would be which of his brothers he was going to try to rope into helping him.

Don was in his lab mixing chemicals for the explosives that they kept on hand which meant that he was out if Mikey didn’t want to find himself blown into little pieces. Leo had joined Master Splinter in some afternoon meditation and he didn’t think it was the best idea to disturb them.

This left only Raph left to try and persuade to help him. The hothead he was currently in the dojo practicing with his punching bag. Mikey stood in the doorway just watching his brother for a minute trying to figure out how to go about recruiting his help with hanging out the Christmas lights. Mikey put on his most innocent smile as he left the doorway and walked up to where Raph was working out.

“Oh Raphie,” Mikey said in a sing song voice. “Could you help me out big, strong brother of mine?”

“I ain’t helping you put up Christmas decorations,” Raph stated without looking at his brother.

“Pleeeease,” Mikey whined. “I can’t hang the lights up by myself. The others are busy so that only leaves you. If you help me I promise that I’ll go and pick up all of the bugs that I hid in your room.”

Raph immediately pulled his next punch and turned to glare at his younger brother. “You better just be joking Mikey,” Raph growled lowly as he advanced on his brother with a clenched fist.

Mikey just stood there smiling as innocently as he could manage with no fear of his brother’s obvious threat.

This was how Raph found himself carefully balanced on the top of the ladder using a hammer and nails to secure the lights to the wall. The difficulty was that he had to lean over to the side to reach the part of the wall that he working on. This meant that Raph was depending on Mikey to hold the bottom of the ladder so that he didn’t topple to the floor.

Mikey on the other hand was enjoying the view as he held the bottom of the ladder. From where he was standing he could look up and have the perfect line of sight of Raph’s sculpted thighs, thick tail, and well formed ass. As Raph kept leaning farther over to reach along the wall Mikey kept leaning as well so he didn’t lose his sight of his strong lover.

As Raph went to hit the next nail the ladder wobbled under his feet. “Watch it Mikey,” Raph warned. “If I fall you’re gonna get the pounding of a lifetime.”

Mikey tried shifting his stance to better hold the ladder without having to give up his view. This new position lasted well for a little while but soon Mikey went back to leaning over to watch Raph’s lower regions as he worked.

With Mikey no longer stabilizing the bottom of the ladder it tipped too far to the side when Raph went to put in the next nail sending the larger turtle crashing down to the floor. The string of lights that Raph landed on didn’t do much to break his fall.

The glare that Raph shot over at Mikey let the younger turtle know that he was in big trouble. Flashing a charming grin at his mate Mikey took off as fast as he could. He wasn’t fast enough as Raph used the lights the he was sitting on as a lasso to trip Mikey and send him crashing to the ground for him to tackle.

After a few minutes of wrestling across the living room floor, Mikey ended up pinned on his front underneath the bulk that was Raph. Without letting him so much as twitch, Raph gathered up the string of lights that he had been working with and wrapped them securely around Mikey’s wrists and ankles until they were hogtied and bound behind his back.

In one fluid motion Raph stood up and threw his younger brother over his shoulder. Wasting no more time, Raph set a hand over Mikey’s ass so that he couldn’t try and wiggle out of his hold and started up to his room.

“I warned you Mikey,” Raph growled. “If you let me fall than you were gonna get a pounding. Now it’s time for me to keep my promise.”

Mikey couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he was hauled away. He loved getting Raph all worked up like this. The bruises he’d end up with were always worth it. Especially when Raph didn’t know that he was working his hands free from the string of lights and was prepared to battle to top his larger mate.


End file.
